lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bongo the Klown
For Bongo when she is not on duty see [[Saundra Keller ]] Bongo the Klown is a super hero persona that protects Nova City along side her companions Super 0 and Hype. Bongo is commonly located in the eastern part of Nova fighting muggers and petty theives. Her main reason for being a hero is to stop rapists. Motives for being a Hero When Saundra was 15, her best friend from high school was discovered murdered in a alley down the road from her own house. The report said that she was raped before they killed her. With taht Saundra had chosen to fix this city. She had gotten her friend Zeke to help out by making her a costume. Sadly he was only able to get ridiculous cloths that only mixed and matched here and there. He suggested that she instead just quit what she was doing, calling it foolish, but she denied this saying that she can stop this city and to prove it she knew what she would become the true hero meant for Nova City. GEAR Bongo uses the following tools for fighting criminals: *'brass knuckles- '''Hidden under her fingerless gloves- she adds more power onto her punches. *'Dull old blade-''' Used as a blade due to the bluntness, it is no better than a metal bat. *'smoke pellets' *'pepper spray- sometimes even mace-' to take down those too strong for weapons. ''NON-violent gear... *Good old muffling rag- ''hides her real voice and sound male- makes her sound like a duffus however. *''long fall shoes- ''A speacial gel inside the sole means she can jumps from 10 stories barely affected. *''Gliding coat- ''Used often to soar down those ... Steeper ... ''hights. *Pink iPhone'- For communicating with her fellow heroes she can just dial them up.' **''Super 0`s is Green and Hype`s is Dark Blue with a yellow W. ***'Scream will not give them his number he thinks they are all idiots, Hype especially.' *''Alternate nose- ''She wears a blue one when she is off duty as Saundra. HERO KARMA She has a moderate hero karma. Bongo will stop criminals in their tracks- but due to her needing proof they are- she will often not notice them. This makes her karma a little worse then it would be. Half the time she can even be tricked into aiding these thugs if they act as a innocent person. But this is rare. She is passionate for stopping rapists and usually carries gear used to stop them. Trivia *Bongo popped into Sean`s head on 7/15 and he literally spent a entire morning for 1 hour drawing concept art. Starting with a Clown gang for Shay City and Ending with a Klown super Hero for Nova City. *She has no relations to the main cast of Lemon Dreams in anyway what so ever except the occaisonal drop in from Raku to besically annoy her when she is on duty. *When being made Bongo was literally going to be a real man- but Sean said "Screw it, we need another chick in my gallery- might as well make her badass." *Bongo is really named Saundra. *Bongo is a bisexual and has many love interests- denying many and just staying single. *The fast way to piss off Bongo is a rape joke. **A faster way a Rapist Convention. ***The fastest way is try to rape her when she is on duty as Bongo. ****'''''But the funniest is calling her a girl on duty. *''''There is no way shape of form that Saundra is related to Bozo the Jester contrary to what most believe. **Nor is She one of his many cultists. *Once counted to 5000 for 20 dollars. Best 20 dollars ever. *She is actually 3 inches taller from her shoes used for long fall jumps. *In '''ALPHA, '''Bongo / Saundra lives in Shay City, closer to the Central district, here she works at Shit Video.